The Lying Game Season 5
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: The third part of my continuation of the series. Emma and Sutton agree to help a friend and find themselves carrying out an elaborate deception again, with no idea who to trust.
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1

**Well, I promised I'd start this in September. I've changed the format slightly since I felt the previous story was a bit stretched: It'll still be divided into ten episodes but they'll only be two chapters long. I haven't managed to write as much as I hoped so I'm not sure how regular the updates will be.**

* * *

**EPISODE ONE:** Lying Again

**CHAPTER ONE**

Doctor Hughes of the Dowinger Clinic looked across the reception desk at the young woman standing there. She recognised her, of course, recognised her from her previous visit to the clinic in circumstances where Hughes had been far more in control of the situation. But now, she might be a lot more difficult to deal with. "Emma Becker,"she mused, pretending to have to search through her records. "Oh yes, I remember you. You only had a brief stay with us, about three years ago. You thought one of our other patients was your mother."

The woman nodded. "I gather she left the clinic not long after."

Hughes had the uncomfortable feeling the woman knew more than she was letting on. "Yes but I'm afraid we don't have any contact details for her…"

"Oh, it's not her I'm looking for. It's someone else. A young man. He was sent to a specialist hospital near here around the same time."

"What makes you think he'd come here?"

"Oh, no reason. But the hospital has no record of him ever having been there. I wondered if he was maybe sent to the wrong place."

Hughes adopted her most professional look. "I'm sorry, Miss Becker, I can't give out that sort of information except to next of kin."

The woman gave a thin smile. "Well, I'll just have to make sure her next of kin get in touch with you, won't I?"

* * *

The woman who called herself Emma Becker exited the clinic and headed towards a car. Two people were sat there waiting for her: Mads in the driver's seat and Lexi in the back. Lexi leaned forward. "You know, Sutton, I think you're enjoying this cloak and dagger bit far too much."

Even though the car park was empty apart from them, Sutton Mercer looked around anxiously. "Don't call me that when we're in public, okay? As far as anyone around here is concerned, I'm Emma."

"What did Doctor Hughes tell you?"Mads asked.

"That she can only give out information to next of kin."

"I could get Alicia to call her…"

Sutton shook her head. "Don't bother. I know Doctor Hughes and she's as slippery as a snake."

"So why go in there?"Lexi asked.

"Well, she was bound to know that I was back in town – or rather that Emma was back in town – sooner or later. Best to get in first, catch her on the back foot. She might think we know more than we can do."

Lexi sighed. "Okay, can you cut with the cyptic? I mean, I agreed to help you for Emma's sake but I'd kinda like to know what's going on."

Sutton turned to Mads. "Take us back to the motel. We can explain there."

* * *

At that moment, Emma Whitehorse, someone else who had once called herself Emma Becker, was around three hundred miles away, in the flat in Scottsdale that she shared with her husband Ethan. The couple were sitting on the sofa, his arm draped around her shoulder. Slowly he began stroking her forearm. When she didn't object, he leaned in and kissed her. Just as the kiss was getting more intense, the flat door opened and Dan entered. The pair sprang apart with a collective "Woah!"

Dan glared at them. "While I'm staying here, can you please tone that down?"

"We, er, weren't expecting you back so soon,"Ethan attempted.

Dan wasn't in the mood to be mollified. "Look, I was against this plan of Sutton's. But we all agreed that if we were going to go ahead with it, this was the only way to play it."

"I know,"Emma confirmed. "Sutton's in Vegas pretending to be me and we don't know if anyone there is keeping an eye on things here. If they did, they'd know I was in two places at once, so while she's pretending to be me, I have to pretend to be her."

"And Sutton living with Ethan would have aroused suspicion and you didn't want to move out,"Dan continued,"so the best option was for me to move in so everyone would think that both Sutton and I had moved in with you and Ethan."

"We'll tone things down,"Ethan offered.

Dan gave a nod of acceptance. "Have you heard from Sutton?"

"Not since she and Mads arrived there,"Emma replied. "What about you? How have you got on with our side of the plan?"

Dan sighed. "Still no word on the whereabouts of Annie Hobbes."


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favourites and follows!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sutton, Mads and Lexi arrived back at the motel room that Sutton and Mads had been sharing since their arrival in Vegas, Sutton leading the way inside and sitting down on her bed. Lexi stood against one of the walls. "Okay, waiting for an explanation here."

Sutton paused, considering. "Has Emma ever filled you in on everything that's happened?"

"Some of it."

"Okay. Well, around the time I was in Dowinger, Doctor Hughes rang up Alec, Mads' dad, to talk about Annie. Only someone overheard them."

"Eduardo, my dance teacher,"Mads explained. "My…well, we never got to the stage of him being my boyfriend, and we probably never would have done, but…there was something between us."

"Anyway,"Sutton continued,"soon after that, Eduardo was in a car crash."

Lexi looked from one to the other in concern. "Alec didn't…"

"We were never sure,"Mads answered. "But he wanted Eduardo gone, out of town. Like really wanted it."

"And Eduardo ended up in a coma,"Sutton continued,"and Alec and Eduardo's mother had him sent away to a private hospital where no-one could find him."

"I just forgot about it,"Mads admitted. "There was nothing I could do and there was all sorts of craziness after that. I convinced myself that he was better."

"But he wasn't?"Lexi checked.

"We don't know. Because a few months ago Eduardo's mum, Alicia, got in touch with me. She hasn't seen Eduardo since then."

"How long ago was that?"Lexi wondered incredulously.

"Three years."

"The hospital he was meant to be being sent to has no record that he was ever there,"Sutton continued. "But guess where it is."

"Here,"Lexi realised. "In Vegas."

Sutton nodded. "And if Alec wanted someone to disappear, he sent them to the Dowinger clinic. We don't know if Doctor Hughes knows I've got a twin and last time I was here she thought I was Emma. So we thought it was best I come here and pretend to be Emma, find out what she knows."

"And what does she know?"

"She says nothing. But…" Sutton left the thought unfinished.

* * *

Emma gave a frustrated sucking noise as she stared at her laptop screen. Ethan came up behind her. "You know, given that Dan hasn't been able to find any trace of Annie or Eduardo, I don't think you'll find them with a Google search."

Emma closed the laptop with a sigh. "Yeah, I know. I just feel like I should be doing something, instead of leaving it all to Sutton and Dan. Instead I'm…"

Ethan sank into the sofa next to her. "Being the decoy again?"

"Right. You know, I kind of had enough of leading Sutton's life three years ago. I like my own life now. Instead, I can't even hold your hand in public because everyone thinks I'm my sister."

"You know that even if we did find Annie, we don't know she'll be able to tell us anything about Eduardo."

"I know. But I never really got a chance to talk to her last time she was here and…she was my mother at one point, the only one I had until Kristin. I'd kind of like to see her again."

"If she doesn't want to be found, then she might not appreciate that."

"Well, we don't know what she knows. If she thinks Alec and Rebecca are still alive, then she might think she still needs to hide. And we won't know that until we find her."

Ethan nodded. "Guess we keep on looking then."

* * *

Laurel paused outside the door of her old house and shot Jordan an anguished look. "I'm really not sure I can do this."

"Why? It's just dinner with your mum and her boyfriend."

"It's a dinner where I'm going to have to keep pretending that it's Sutton in town and Emma in Vegas, which gets a bit confusing after a while."

"Your mum already knows they switched again."

"Yes but Peter doesn't. We needed to keep it to a select group."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "You, me, Ethan, Emma, Dan, Kristin, Justin and Char?"

"Okay, it's not as selective as we'd hoped but let's not make it any bigger." Laurel sighed and knocked on the door.

Peter answered. "Hi, Laurel, come in. Kristin's just getting the table ready."

The couple followed him through to find Kristin putting the finishing touches. She smiled at them and greeted Laurel with a hug. "It's good to see you again, sweetheart. How have you been, is college all right?"

Laurel smiled. "It's fine, Mum."

"You seen anything of Sutton lately?"Peter asked. "We invited her and Dan over a couple of times but they keep making excuses."

Laurel shot Jordan a frustrated look. "I haven't seen her that much,"she explained.

"And what about Emma taking off like that?"

"She just wanted to visit some old friends in Vegas,"Jordan pointed out. "Not so strange."

"Even when it means dropping out of college? And Sutton doing the same?"

"Some wine?"Kristin interjected.

Laurel did her best to hide her grimace. "Please."

* * *

At that moment, Justin and Char were arriving home from a night out. Justin draped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and kissed the back of her neck. "So when are your housemates arriving home?"

Char smiled. "I think they said a few weeks." She turned to kiss him…and at that moment the phone rang. With an apologetic look, Char went to answer it. "Hello? What? No, he… Hello?"

Justin looked at Char, noticing the confused look on her face. "Who was that?"

"I don't know but…" Char shook her head in an attempt to hide her astonishment. "They said they wanted to speak to Alec…"

* * *

**End of Episode One**


	3. Episode 2 Chapter 1

**Many thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Public service announcement: I messaged Fanfiction dot net to add Dan to the cast of characters for Lying Game so I could attach him to this story, and they've asked me to spread the word that writers need to attach characters to stories themselves. So if there are any writers reading this who don't know that...now you do.**

* * *

**EPISODE TWO:** Trapped in a Lie

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sutton looked cautiously around the front door of Dowinger. She wasn't expecting anyone to try and lock her up again but it was clear that Hughes didn't want her around there, which was a big clue to her being up to something. But there was one other person who might be working at the clinic who could be a useful ally.

She smiled as she saw an orderly walking through reception: Troy. She'd manage to charm him during her stay there, at least enough for him to let her out of her room for a bit and feed her information. So maybe a bit of the old Sutton charm offensive would serve her well here.

Sutton loosened her collar slightly to reveal more of her chest and then sauntered over to him, adopting what she hoped was an alluring pose. "Hello, Troy."

The orderly looked at her for a moment, then his face cleared. "Emma! What are you doing back here?"

"I was hoping to look up an old friend. But Doctor Hughes doesn't seem keen to give out details."

Troy smiled. "Well, she can be a bit like that at times. Was it someone who was a patient here at the same time as you?"

Sutton shook her head. "No, but I think he might have arrived here not long after I left. Eduardo Diaz?"

Troy shrugged. "The name doesn't ring a bell. Are you sure?"

"No but I'd like to make sure. His family are really worried about him."

"Well, I can check the records." Sutton nodded and Troy gave her a look. "Not right away."

Sutton blinked. She mentally kicked herself: Expecting Troy to go and look at the records straightaway was probably overplaying her hand. "Well, I'm staying at a motel at the moment." She fished an official looking card out of her pocket. She wasn't up to Thayer's standards, in the days when he was still working with them, but it had only taken a couple of hours with the motel's computers to mock up something convincing. "That's the address and that's my mobile number."

Troy took the card and smiled. "I'll be sure to call you."

Sutton managed to smile back as she made her exit.

* * *

"Are you crazy, girl?"Lexi demanded, once Sutton had rejoined her and Mads at the motel.

Sutton stared at her. "What do you mean? I've got us a man on the inside."

"Or a man inside us."

Sutton raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know what you were planning on doing…"

"You know what I mean. You've practically told him what we're after."

"I haven't told him anything I didn't tell Doctor Hughes,"Sutton argued. "He doesn't know anything, he still thinks I'm Emma."

She looked at Mads for support but Mads shrugged. "It is a bit risky."

Sutton looked at her, feeling a bit betrayed. "The only reason we're here is because you wanted to find out what happened to Eduardo. If you want to give up, then I can book us on the first flight back to Phoenix."

Mads felt guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just…I'm feeling a bit out of my depth here. Sneaking around in Scottsdale was bad enough but now…"

Sutton took her arm gently. "It's okay. I've done this before, remember?"

"And you ended up in a nut house and then in jail,"Lexi pointed out.

Sutton sighed. "Troy gave me the information on Annie last time, I'd still have been chasing false leads if it wasn't for him. I think he can be useful to us."

Mads nodded. "Whatever you think's best I'll go along with it."

Sutton turned to Lexi. "If you don't want to help us, that's fine, but we could use a hand."

Lexi shrugged. "One for all and all for one, girlfriend."

* * *

Emma, Ethan and Dan stood around the table in the flat as Dan laid out a series of papers. "I've done a check on every mental health clinic in the state and quite a few outside it,"he told them. "There's been no-one of Annie Hobbes' description checking in anywhere."

"So…are we assuming she didn't go back to a clinic?"Emma asked.

"That would be my guess."

"Where is she then?"asked Ethan.

Dan shrugged. "If what Rebecca said was true, she could have gone anywhere in the country or even abroard. If she wanted a fresh start, she might have gone anywhere."

Emma thought about this. "But if she left the country, there'd be a record of that, right? She'd have to go through Border Control?"

"Ye-es,"Dan confirmed cautiously. Emma gave him a look. "Hey, I'm breaking enough police regulations as it is. I don't think this would come under appropriate use of resources."

"If she can give us information about the way Alec operates, we could end up uncovering a crime," Ethan argued.

"We could,"Dan agreed. "But that's stretching the definition a bit."

Emma sighed. "I just…I need to know she's all right. She lost over ten years of her life because of me, she saved Sutton…I think I owe her that much."

"I'm grateful to her for all that,"Dan agreed. "But you're asking a lot of me here."

Emma hesitated. "If you think it's too much…"

Dan looked from her to Ethan. "You two both want me to go ahead with this? And Sutton does too?" They nodded. "Okay, I can circulate her details on the quiet, let people know to notify me if they see her."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."


	4. Episode 2 Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Laurel and Char were sat at the counter in the coffee bar when Emma came in. Laurel waved to attract her attention. "Hey, _Sutton_!"

Emma came over to join them. "Don't overdo it,"she scolded her sister.

"Sorry, Sutton,"Laurel responded, trying to make the use of the name sound natural.

Char gestured across the counter. "You want a coffee?"

Emma looked slightly pained. "Are you paying?" Char nodded. "Then thank you."

"What's up, Sutton, you short of cash?"Laurel asked.

Emma nodded towards a table. "Let's talk somewhere else."

The other two followed her away from prying ears. "What's the matter?"Char asked.

Emma sighed. "The problem is I'm not in college anymore and I haven't really got a job."

"Why did you drop out of college anyway?"Char asked.

Emma did an even more thorough check that no-one was listening in. "Because everyone thinks I'm Sutton. And when I pretended to be Sutton at school, we both nearly got expelled. If I try it at college, they're not likely to be as forgiving. So I have to drop out as both Emma and Sutton."

Char nodded in sympathy. "Harsh."

"Yeah, it means I have to be the brains of the family,"Laurel remarked.

Emma smiled at her. "Well, you're too smart to get mixed up in this sort of thing."

"Unless I'm really my twin sister and you just haven't noticed yet?" Laurel grinned as the other two looked at her. "Kidding."

* * *

Kristin was in the middle of making lunch when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it to find Peter standing there. "Peter!"she greeted him, giving him a smile and a kiss. "Was I expecting you?"

"No, I just thought I'd call round."

Kristin noticed his serious look. "What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that."

Kristin looked at him in confusion. "Sorry, you've lost me."

"I mean Emma suddenly disappears off to visits some friends she hasn't seen in years, Sutton suddenly drops out of college and you seem perfectly fine with it all. I just get the impression there's something you're not telling me."

Kristin hesitated. She hadn't liked the idea of lying to Peter but Sutton and Emma both felt that him knowing was one person too many and she'd made a promise to them. "Can…can you just trust me?"she asked.

"Well, of course I trust you,"he answered. "But why do you need to keep secrets?"

Kristin sighed. "It's family stuff. And that always tends to be complicated."

* * *

Sutton stood in the doorway of the bar. Troy had called her and asked her to meet him there. She wasn't sure why he'd made the request but she hoped he had some information for her. She picked him out at the counter at the same time that he saw her and gave her a wave.

Sutton went over to him. "Hi, Emma,"he greeted her before pushing a glass across the surface. "I got you this."

Sutton accepted the drink and reluctantly sipped at it. "What did you want, Troy?"

Troy leaned back in his seat. "What are you doing here, Emma?"

"I told you,"Sutton told him levelly. "I'm looking for information on Eduardo. And Annie, if possible." She looked at him keenly. "Do you have any information?"

"No. But I might be able to get some, if I thought we were friends." He glanced around. "Do you want to stay for a meal?"

Sutton didn't, in fact, find the idea at all appealing. But she managed to give a nod anyway.

* * *

Troy's car pulled to a halt outside the motel. "I can walk you to the door if you want."

Sutton shook her head emphatically. "Mads is there, she'll see me in."

"I had a good night tonight,"he attempted.

Sutton gave an awkward nod. "Yeah, me too."

And then he turned her face towards him and kissed her. Sutton didn't object for a moment but then she pulled away and sighed. Flirting was one thing but that…that was crossing a line.

Troy looked at her, disappointed. "What's the matter?"

"I…I have a boyfriend. In Phoenix." Sutton regarded his disheartened expression cautiously. "Does that mean you won't help out anymore?"

Troy shook his head. "No, no, I said I'd help you and I will. I'll be in touch."

* * *

Troy parked his car back at the clinic and headed inside. There, Doctor Hughes was waiting for him. "Where have you been?"she demanded.

"Just for a drive."

Hughes wasn't willing to leave it at that. "You were with that Becker girl, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?"

"So what if you were?"Hughes mimicked. "Have you forgotten all the trouble she caused last time she was here?"

"She won't do that again."

"She'd better not. Because if I find out that you've done anything that will damage this clinic, I'll break you."

* * *

**End of Episode Two**


	5. Episode 3 Chapter 1

**Well I had a sudden blitz of reviews last night so thank you to all those people and to anyone else who's favouriting, following and/or reviewing this.**

* * *

**EPISODE THREE:** Gaining Al-Lies

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sutton stood in a corner of the party, not having a clue why she was there or who any of the people were. If she'd been back in Scottsdale, on her own territory, she'd have been the life and soul. But she was beginning to realise just what a minefield Emma had had to negotiate when she'd been left to navigate her life without a guide or map. A guy at the other end of the room smiled and waved at her. Sutton gave him a polite smile back and wondered if she was meant to know him.

Lexi came over and handed her a bottle. "You look like you could use this, wallflower."

Sutton's smile as she accepted it was paper thin. "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this,"she remarked through gritted teeth.

"Hey, when everyone heard that the great Emma Becker was back in town, they just had to see that it was true."

Sutton raised an eyebrow. "Great?"

"Well, you managed to escape from the foster house of hell with Clarice, not many people managed that."

Sutton looked around cautiously. "She's not here too, is she?"

"Relax. Once she lost her fostering money, she started stealing from her employers to make up the difference and they were not pleased when they found out. She's doing a three year stretch in the big house."

Sutton grinned, recalling her own brief encounter with the woman and Emma's horror stories. "Couldn't happen to a nicer person."

The guy that had waved to Sutton earlier came over. "Emma? It's me, Bailey. We sat next to each other in eighth grade history."

Sutton plastered what she hoped was a convincing look of recognition onto her face. "Bailey, yeah! How are you?"

"Good, yeah. This might seem strange but can I have your number?"

Sutton winced but managed to hide it. "Sure." She took his phone and keyed it into the memory. "Look forward to hearing from you."

"You didn't actually give him your number?"Lexi asked once he'd gone.

Sutton shrugged. "You never know, he might come in useful."

* * *

Emma knocked once on the door of the Mercer residence, then stuck her head through the doorway. Kristin looked round from the kitchen. "Emma, hi! Come in."

Emma entered the house. "We're on our own then?"

Kristin nodded. "Peter's at home this evening."

"I'm sorry about making you lie to him."

"Lying to someone you love for the sake of someone you love is difficult." Kristin gave a slight smile. "I guess I understand how hard it was for you all those years ago."

"Hey there!"came an enthusiastic voice from the doorway. They turned round to see Char there. "Hey, Kristin." She looked at Emma and a confused expression crossed her face. "Do I call you Emma or Sutton?"

Emma gave a rueful smile. "Might as well call me Emma when it's just us here. I don't hear it that much at the moment."

"Right. I was just wondering if you'd had any weird phone calls."

"No, nothing here,"Kristin replied. "What sort of weird phone calls?"

"You know, like someone looking for Alec."

"Alec?"Emma repeated. "Why would someone ring up looking for Alec?"

"Well, I don't know, but that's what that woman that rang me was doing." Char noticed their confused looks. "I told you about that, right?" Their expressions didn't change. "I didn't?"

"Alec's been dead for three years,"Kristin noted. "Who would be looking for him?"

Emma thought hard. "Someone who hasn't been in Scottsdale in that long."

* * *

Mads lay on her bed in the motel room, flicking through television channels in the vain hope of finding something worth watching. Sutton and Lexi had suggested she go to the party with them, pointing out that a friend of Emma's from Phoenix wouldn't raise too many questions, but she hadn't really felt like it. Truth be told, she didn't really feel like partying much most days. She loved living with Sutton and Char, who were like sisters to her, same as Emma was, but since the death of her father, which had rapidly been followed by Thayer being imprisoned and her and Jordan breaking up, there wasn't really anyone truly special in her life. Looking for Eduardo reminded her of a time when she thought there might have been.

There was a knock on the door and Mads turned the television off and swung herself down off the bed. She opened the door to reveal a young man standing there. "I'm looking for Emma Becker?"

"She's at a party,"Mads replied cautiously. "Can I help?"

"I was about to ask her that. My name's Troy."

Mads made the connection. "From Dowinger, right? Emma told me she'd spoken with you." She hesitated for a moment, then held the door open. "Why don't you come in and wait? She won't be long."

Troy smiled gratefully and headed into the room.


	6. Episode 3 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ethan entered the front room to find Dan sat on the couch, fingering his phone, as if expecting it to ring. "Not waiting on a call from Sutton, are you?"he asked. Dan looked embarrassed and put the phone back in his pocket. Ethan raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

Dan sighed. "I miss her, you know. More than I was expecting. We haven't really been apart this long since we got together."

Ethan sat down next to him. "Well, this is a side of you I haven't seen before. You know, if you _are_ missing her, then maybe..."

Dan glared at him. "Don't, okay?"

"Don't what?"Ethan asked innocently.

"Don't start…giving me relationship advice. It's bad enough my little brother got married before me without you trying to act like some sort of expert."

Ethan smiled and nodded. "I'm sure she misses you too."

Dan looked uncertain. "Well, you'd think she'd phone if she did."

"That's Sutton, not the best at thinking of other people. But when she falls for someone, she falls hard and she has definitely fallen for you."

Dan smiled. "Well, that's nice to know."

* * *

Laurel stared at her laptop screen and sighed heavily. It was the cue for Jordan to come up behind her and start massaging her shoulders. "Wow, you really are tense,"he remarked.

Laurel gestured to the screen in frustration. "Uni work."

"Well, you're the one that signed up for it."

"I know." Laurel sighed. "I was expecting Emma and Sutton to be there with me, to hang out with my two big sisters and have a good time. Instead, the only one of the group that's there with me is Char, who's great and all but I can't really have that deep a conversation with her."

"If you're having a hard time…"

"Uh-uh. I know what you're going to say but there needs to be one person in the family who isn't a drop-out." Laurel glanced back at Jordan, who had paused in his massage. "But keep doing that."

Jordan resumed with a smile. "Well, at least we're not in the firing line this time."

"I'm kind of hoping there isn't a firing line."

"You fancy taking a break?"

Laurel tilted her head back and let him give her a quick kiss before turning back to the screen. "Nope, better get on with this."

* * *

One advantage of pretending to be Sutton was having a key to her house. Emma paused for a moment by the door of the old Rybak residence, then unlocked it and went inside. She quickly learned the _disadvantage_ of having a key to Sutton's house when she was greeted by the sight of Justin and Char making out on the floor, having lost most of their clothes somewhere along the way.

"Sorry!"she shouted in response to Char's yelp, turning her back on them and noting that the only lights in the room were from a couple of weak lamps, which she hadn't been able to see from outside. "I thought the place was empty."

"We were going for mood lighting,"Justin explained as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Thought we'd take advantage of Sutton and Mads being away and having the place to ourselves,"Char added as she also fumbled with her clothes. "Did you want to talk to me?"

"Ah, yes,"Emma confirmed, continuing to stand with her back to them.

"I'll make coffee,"Justin decided, giving Char a quick kiss and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Emma waited until her cousin was fully dressed before sitting down on the sofa with her. "I wanted to ask you about that phone call you got. The one about Alec. Did you recognise the voice?"

Char shook her head emphatically. "But it was a woman."

"You're sure?"

"I can tell the difference."

"Was it Annie Hobbes?"

Char shrugged. "I don't know what she sounds like. Why?"

"I'm just wondering who might not know Alec was dead and would want to know. If it _is_ Annie…I'd really like to speak to her."

* * *

Mads had found herself perched on the edge of a bed, sharing a coffee with Troy, who was sat over by the table containing the drinks making equipment. She'd been nervous of him at first but he'd turned out to be quite pleasant company. "So how did you get involved in all this?"he asked her.

Mads caught herself slightly. However pleasant Troy was, much of the information was still on a need to know basis. "The guy that's gone missing, that Emma's looking for…he's a friend of mine."

"How good a friend?"

"Well…not _that_ friendly but…good enough that I want to know what's happened to him."

It was at that moment that Sutton and Lexi came in. "Mads, what's..?"Sutton began.

"Emma!"Mads interrupted with as much emphasis as she thought she could get away with. "Troy's here."

Sutton looked round and noticed their visitor. "Troy,"she greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just getting to know Mads." Troy put his cup of coffee on the table and stood up. "I was wondering if it'd help if I got hold of the patient files from the hospital."

"That'd be a great help, yes."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do then. Be in touch."

Sutton waited until he'd left before turning on Mads. "What were you thinking of, letting him in here?"

"You're the one who wanted to get him to help us,"Mads reminded her.

"Got a point, girlfriend,"Lexi agreed.

Sutton sighed. "Okay, yeah, fine. But we need to be careful. Because if he or Doctor Hughes finds out who I really am and what we're really after, then we don't know what might happen."

* * *

**End of Episode Three**


	7. Episode 4 Chapter 1

**Still getting blitzed by guest reviews so thank you so much. People expressed surprise that I actually posted this as promised. Basically, if I don't then ring the police because I've probably had an accident. Also had a question about Thayer: I pretty much think I resolved that plotline so he won't be in this one.**

**I also got asked if this would be the last one. Oh dear. I told myself when I first started posting things on the internet that if I was asked for a sequel to a story I'd write one. Sometimes I've had a great idea for a sequel and no-one's been interested, sometimes I get asked to continue a story that I thought ended perfectly. Personally I don't think either of these sequels have been as good as my Season 3, where I managed to look good by having someone else's storylines to continue. So this'll be written as if it's the last one, whether it is or not, a balancing act that over the years I've occasionally failed at. But there is a point where you're getting diminished returns.**

* * *

**EPISODE FOUR:** Searching for Truth, Searching for Answers

**CHAPTER ONE**

Emma looked without enthusiasm at the extremely thick stew she had prepared for dinner. Normally, she was a pretty good cook, but at that moment she couldn't muster up much energy. Being stuck at home, pretending to be her sister again while Sutton did investigating, was taking its toll.

Ethan came in and saw her at work in the kitchen. He put his arms round her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "It was a good night at the club. You should have come down."

Emma sighed. "Yeah, cos Sutton coming down to join you wouldn't look suspicious at all."

"I get on okay with Sutton these days."

"As well as you get on with me?" Emma saw that she'd made her point. "It's better that I stay right away so there aren't any slip-ups."

"You guys home?"called out Dan as he hurried into the flat.

Ethan sighed. "Seriously? You couldn't have let us have the flat to ourselves for a bit longer?"

But Emma picked up on the change in Dan's demeanour, the extra seriousness. Something was wrong. "What is it?"she asked. "Is it Sutton?"

"No, nothing like that,"Dan assured her. "I haven't heard from Sutton." He paused, as though unsure if he should tell them. "I've found Annie."

* * *

Mads paused just inside the bar. She wasn't sure she should be there but she'd felt like doing something on her own, for herself. She knew it was unfair, given that she was the one that had convinced Emma and Sutton to carry out the charade in the first place, but she'd had enough of being caught up in their lying game the last time…the time that had cost all of them most of their family.

She caught sight of Troy at the bar. He turned, smiled and waved to her. Mads waved back and went to join him.

"So…why'd you want to meet?"he asked.

Mads was thrown by the question. It hadn't really occurred to her that he might ask it. "I just thought we could have a drink together. Is that okay?"

He was surprised at that but did his best to cover it. "Yeah, sure." He gestured to the barman, who brought him a small beer and Mads a glass of wine. "I thought that Emma might have sent you,"he explained as they settled with their drinks.

Mads shook her head. "Much as I love her, there are times I want a break from all this scheming."

"I thought this Eduardo was important to you."

"He is. At least…I feel responsible for him, I suppose. It was down to me that he got mixed up in the craziness."

"You know what Emma's planning?"

"She knows better than to try and get me involved. Unless she has to, of course."

Troy smiled. "Well, here's to enjoying each other's company." He clinked glasses with her then hesitated. "This boyfriend she's got back in Arizona, is that serious?"

Mads nodded. "Very serious?"

"What about you?"

She hesitated. "There's no-one special."

Troy smiled and she couldn't help her heart skipping slightly. "Good,"he replied.

* * *

It had taken the whole morning and most of the afternoon for Emma and Ethan to drive down there but they'd finally reached the address that Dan had given them. A landlady had taken their names, Emma giving hers as Sutton Mercer, and gone up to the room, before coming back down with the news that yes, Annie would see them.

With Ethan behind her, Emma made her way into the small flat. Annie looked pleased but slightly worried to see her. "Sutton, what are you doing here?"

Emma indicated for Ethan to close the door, then took a deep breath. She'd thought long and hard about what to say before settling on the truth. "It's me, Annie. It's Emma."

Annie's worried expression dissolved into a smile. She pulled Emma into an embrace, stroking her hair. "Emma! I so wanted to stay with you when I found you but your mother told me that if I didn't leave Alec would send me back to the clinic."

It took a moment for Emma to realise Annie was talking about Rebecca. It was a long time since she'd thought of Rebecca as her mother. "It's okay, Annie." She gestured to her companion. "This is my husband, Ethan."

Annie grasped his hand in greeting. Then she looked at Emma, confused. "The landlady told me you were Sutton."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. It's a bit complicated."

Ethan glanced out the window. He could make out the north rim of the Grand Canyon in the distance. "How'd you end up in Fredonia?"

Annie joined him, taking in the view. "I'd been in that clinic for more than ten years. When Rebecca gave me that money, told me I could go anywhere I wanted, that was what I most wanted to see. Staying nearby seemed natural."

"Annie, have you tried to get in touch with us lately?"Emma asked. "I mean, anyone in Scottsdale?"

Annie shook her head. "No, no, I've always been too scared to go back there. Because of Alec and Rebecca."

Emma took a deep breath. "Annie, Alec and Rebecca are both dead. They died three years ago."

Annie looked shocked for a moment. Then she gave a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I know she was your mother but…I think this is the first time in nearly twenty years that I've really felt free."

Emma smiled in understanding. "I only asked because a woman rang Alec's old house asking for him."

"Well, it wasn't me. I certainly had no intention of talking to him again."

"We were kind of hoping it was,"Ethan admitted. "You see, Sutton's in Vegas at the moment."

The fear that had left Annie returned just as suddenly. "In Vegas?"

"It's okay,"Emma told her gently. "She's got friends with her, she'll be all right. But…we think Alec might have had something else going on at Dowinger. With Doctor Hughes."

Annie took Emma's shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Emma, listen to me. You and your sister have to be very careful. It was Doctor Hughes that told me you were dead, that convinced me I was insane. She is ruthless and vicious, and if you get on the wrong side of her, then I fear for your safety."


	8. Episode 4 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sutton stared out of the computer screen at Emma: Sutton was seated in her motel room, while Emma was back in the flat. "So Annie didn't know anything about it?"Sutton asked.

Emma shook her head. "It was nice to see her again anyway, though. I gave her my number, said we'd keep in touch."

"So that makes one more person who knows you're you and not me. We're really not doing that well at keeping this secret."

"Well, sorry,"Emma replied irritably,"but I'm the one who's having to lie to people I care about."

"And I'm the one taking all the risks out here,"Sutton bit back. "Just one more mess that our parents left behind for us to clear up."

"Annie was seriously worried about what you're up to,"Emma told her. "Do you think you can handle Doctor Hughes or whoever else might be out there?"

"Hey, you're talking to the queen of the lying game, plus I've got your friend Lexi here to help me. What can go wrong?"

* * *

Lexi stood outside the clinic with Sutton. It was night, which meant a lot of the staff had gone home…and visitors were most definitely not allowed. The pair pressed themselves against a wall. "Are you sure this is a smart thing to be doing?"Lexi asked.

"Probably not,"Sutton answered irritably. "But I'm running out of ideas."

"And how come Mads gets to sit out of the breaking and entering?"

"Because Mads would be going to pieces right now." Sutton moved past Lexi and went to a small door, trying the handle.

"What if that's alarmed?"Lexi asked.

"Then they'll know someone's here,"Sutton answered simply, and opened the door.

The two girls crept inside. Sutton gestured in the direction of Hughes' office. "There."

"Are you sure it's empty?"Lexi asked.

"You saw Doctor Hughes leave." Sutton went to a cabinet and looked through the file marked D. "Dewson, Dexter…There's a Manuel Diaz but no Eduardo."

"Could be him using a different name,"Lexi suggested.

"Says here he's sixty-three. Maybe she's altered a load of details. Or maybe he's under a different name altogether."

"Well, we can't look through every file." Lexi grabbed Sutton's arm. "Come on, if they know we're here we need to get moving."

* * *

Peter poured drink into a set of glasses and handed them around the gathering. "Thanks, Mr Chamberlin,"Justin responded when he received his glass.

Peter smiled, his gaze flicking from Justin to the glowing Char sat next to him. "No problem. Just keep on making my daughter happy." He glanced at Kristin. "Nice to have the whole family for dinner for once."

"Except Emma,"Laurel pointed out. As she did so, her gaze flicked across to Emma, who was sat with Dan. Peter was the only person present who believed she was Sutton.

"Well, we're all here in spirit,"Kristin put in, attempting to dispel the mood.

"And bodies are overrated,"Char added.

"Perhaps to absent friends?"Dan suggested, raising his glass for a toast. The rest of the group – Emma, Peter, Kristin, Laurel, Jordan, Justin and Char – followed suit.

"So, how are you dealing with being a lady of leisure, Sutton?"Peter asked.

"Bet Ethan's keeping you busy,"Jordan quipped. Most of the eyes at the table turned to him. "Picking up after him, I mean."

"I don't think Sutton's the type to pick up after us all,"Dan suggested mildly.

Emma nodded. "We're all learning to look out for each other."

* * *

Emma sank onto the couch when she got home. Ethan sat down beside her and patted her hand sympathetically. "How bad was it?"

"Bad,"Emma answered. "I never want to have to do something like that again."

Dan had stayed over by the door since they'd come in but now he spoke up. "You may have to."

Emma looked round. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't say anything earlier because I was hoping Sutton would be back but it's the police ball next week. Sutton was meant to be coming with me so if you're pretending to be Sutton…"

"…I have to go with you,"Emma concluded.

Ethan looked dumbfounded. "Can't you go on your own? Say that Sutton's ill or something?"

"And have everyone get suspicious?"Dan asked. "Spend the night fielding questions about whether everything's all right between us? I wasn't the one that came up with this but if you're serious about pretending that Sutton's still in town, we have to do this."

"You're right,"Emma accepted. "We do." She sighed. "Another bit of lying game weirdness. I just hope this is worth it."

* * *

**End of Episode Four**


	9. Episode 5 Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who's added this to their favourite or follows or left a review.**

* * *

**EPISODE FIVE:** You Shall Go to the Ball

**CHAPTER ONE**

Emma held onto Dan's arm as they entered the community centre. It felt somewhat awkward but she tried to make it look natural, like two people in love. "I'm not sure about this,"she remarked while trying to keep her smile in place.

"Just relax,"Dan told her. "We might even enjoy this if we try hard enough."

His tone was actually reassuring and when she smiled next, it was genuine. "Sorry you got dragged into this."

"Just one of the things you have to do when you love Sutton."

"Yeah. I've noticed that."

"Dan!" Officer Harry came across the dance floor towards them, looking as though he'd had a few drinks. He paused in front of his colleague, looking as though he wasn't sure whether or not hugging him would be appropriate, and eventually settled for patting him on the shoulder. Hard. "Good you could make it. And you too, Sutton. Haven't seen you in a while."

Emma took a slight step back in case he thought about hugging her too. "Yeah, I've been busy doing…" – she intended to leave it like that but Harry looked like he expected her to finish the sentence – "stuff!" she managed with a smile.

"We were just about to get a drink,"Dan explained and, to her relief, managed to steer her away from the conversation.

"Thanks,"she said quietly.

Dan looked around. "You know, if we're going to make this look convincing, we should probably dance."

Emma hesitated but she could see the sense of the suggestion. "Sure." She let him lead her onto the dance floor and put his arms around her, swaying gently in his embrace.

* * *

"So does Doctor Hughes know you're here?"Mads asked Troy, as they sat together in the bar.

Troy shook his head. "She doesn't even know who you are."

"She probably knows my father,"Mads mused. She noticed Troy's curious look and quickly clammed up. "Never mind."

"So does Emma know you're here?"Troy returned.

Mads shook her head. "She's locked up in our motel room, making plans. And trying to get in touch with her boyfriend back home."

"The sort of boyfriend you don't have?"Troy checked, a slightly flirtatious hint to his voice.

"Right." Mads looked him in the eye, and then drained her glass in one go. "Should we go on somewhere else?"

Troy didn't seem to understand what she was getting at. "You mean, like a club or something?"

"Could be that,"Mads agreed. "But…well, Emma's in my room. What about your place?"

Troy seemed to cotton on and smiled. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

* * *

Emma was sitting in a seat by the side of the hall, massaging her scalp, her head aching slightly from the noise of the music. Dan came back to her, having got a glass of water from somewhere. "Here, drink this. It might make you feel better."

Emma took the glass from him and gently sipped it. "Sorry,"she said quietly. "I just…felt dizzy all of a sudden. And like I'm going to heave."

"It's just nerves probably." Dan looked round, taking in the fact that there were several people in earshot. "You know, trying to make a good impression,"he amended for the benefit of any eavesdroppers.

Emma nodded, understanding. "Yeah, it could be that."

"How about I just take you home?"

"Could you?"

Dan nodded and offered her his arm, helping her to her feet and leading her out.

* * *

Troy led Mads into his flat and went to the drinks cabinet. "So do you want another drink?"he asked.

Mads was right behind him. "I've had enough to drink for one night. I want something else now."

She turned him round and kissed him, intensely. He grinned and kissed her back. They staggered to his room, caressing each other and fell onto the bed, quickly discarding their clothes.

Mads knew it was wrong, knew that she barely knew him. But it had been so long since anyone had treated her like a woman. She let him make love to her, groaning in pleasure at his caress and not caring for now what anyone else thought.


	10. Episode 5 Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ethan, Jordan and Justin were sat around a table in the club, drinks in front of them. "Thanks for this night out," Ethan remarked.

Jordan shrugged. "Hey, we couldn't leave you all on your own while Dan's out with…" – he gave a quick look round to check who was in earshot – "…Emma slash Sutton."

"How's that going?"Justin asked.

"Having to pretend my wife is my brother's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that."

Ethan paused. "Well, I get her back when we're alone so it's not too bad."

Jordan patted him on the shoulder. "That's my man."

"Do you know if Laurel or Char have heard from Sutton?"

The other two looked at each other. "The odd call now and again,"Jordan answered.

"Does she know who rang the house?"Justin asked.

"Well, we ruled out Annie,"Ethan answered. "I don't know."

"Could it be that Doctor Hughes?"Jordan asked.

"I don't know. It would have to be someone that doesn't know Alec's dead, that wasn't in town at the time."

"We are sure he is dead?"Justin interjected.

Ethan nodded. "Hey, I'm not a doctor but I saw him fall through that roof. He's dead all right."

Justin considered this. "So who do we know that left town just before that?"

* * *

Laurel and Char were sat in the flat that Laurel shared with Jordan, a half-finished bottle of wine on the table. "So I guess this is what being widowed feels like,"Laurel remarked.

Char looked at her in confusion. "No-one's dead, are they?"

"No, I just meant not having our boyfriends around."

"Oh." Char grinned. "We've still got each other, right?"

Laurel patted her on the arm. "Yes, we have."

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Laurel went to answer it and found Emma standing there. "Hey! Er, come in."

"Hello, fellow widow!"Char called out from the sofa. She saw the joke hadn't gone down well and looked a bit embarrassed. "Laurel said it first."

Laurel was looking hard at Emma, whose expression seemed very upset. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I'm pretending to be my twin sister."

Laurel was confused. "That's what's getting you down?"

"What's the worst thing that could happen during the switch?" Laurel and Char looked at each other, neither of them having a clue what Emma was talking about. Emma took a deep breath. "I need to talk to someone. And I think I'm going to need your help."

* * *

Sutton was Skypeing from her hotel room again, chatting with Dan who was back in the flat in Scottsdale. "So the ball didn't go that well then?"she asked.

"Well, it went okay,"Dan answered. "But Emma got ill and we had to leave early."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just nerves, I think. So what about you?"

"Still pumping Troy for answers. He lets things out a bit at a time. Thinks he's trying to string things along."

"Because he fancies you?"

Sutton considered this. "Actually, I think he's pretty much turned his attention to Mads now. He's worked out I'm off limits."

"How's she handling that?"

"Worrying well. But I don't think she'd do anything stupid."

"Well…stay safe. And get back soon, okay? I miss you."

Sutton smiled at the simple declaration. "I love you,"she told him.

"Love you too,"he answered.

Sutton shut down the computer screen, wondering where Mads had got to. And it was at that moment that her phone bleeped, alerting her to an incoming text message. She picked it up, thinking it was Mads or Lexi getting in touch with her, or maybe Emma or someone else from back home. But instead it was a number she didn't recognise. She opened the message and read its contents: _Meet me on the road outside town, by the old factory. Come alone._

* * *

**End of Episode Five**


	11. Episode 6 Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the favourites, follows and the absolute blizzard of reviews I've had the last few days. Safe to say, a question that one person asked will be answered in this chapter. It's been slightly longer between updates because I'm a bit behind on the writing but I'll try to get them up as regular as possible.**

**Warning: The end of this chapter is probably pushing the bounds of T-rating.**

* * *

**EPISODE SIX:** Contact Has Been Made

**CHAPTER ONE**

Mads made her way back to the motel, feeling slightly ashamed. She'd parted company with Troy some time earlier, preferring to take a long walk home rather than taking him up on his offer to drive her. She still wasn't entirely sure why she'd slept with him, other than sheer loneliness, or if it was a good idea.

She'd expected Sutton to be there when she got back. Instead she found Lexi sitting on one of the beds, looking at her accusingly. "Where have you been?"

Mads was surprised to find herself on the defensive. She could have just said she was with Troy and left it at that, but for some reason she didn't feel like telling anyone. "Around,"she said simply. "What are you doing here?"

"Came looking for Sutton. No-one was in so I persuaded the door to open for me."

"So where's Sutton now?"

"Don't know. Like I said, no-one was here."

Mads tried to push away the panic. After all, she'd been out on her own and nothing had happened, Sutton might be up to something equally innocuous. "She wouldn't have gone out and done something without telling either of us, would she?"

"I don't know. You know her better than me."

Mads thought for a moment. "No, no, she wouldn't,"she decided. And wondered who she was trying to convince.

* * *

Emma was sitting on the sofa with her hands folded when Ethan came home. He noticed her pensive mood straightaway. "What's wrong?"

Emma hesitated. "Ethan, sit down. There's something I need to tell you." Her husband did as instructed. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Ethan's face split into a wild smile. "That's great!" He waited for Emma to smile too but she didn't. "It's not great? I know I didn't react too well when you had that pregnancy scare while we were back in high school but we're in a much better place right now, a baby would be a good thing."

Emma gave a sad smile. "If this had happened a few months ago, or in a few months time, I'd be over the moon, really I would. But think about it." She paused but Ethan didn't seem to get the point. "Everyone thinks I'm Sutton,"she explained. "I can't go to a doctor because the records would be wrong. I've worked out the dates and I'm five months gone. I've no idea how I haven't noticed before now and pretty soon everyone else is going to notice too. And they're going to think it's Sutton that's pregnant, not me. It's just this whole complication that is going to wreck everything."

Ethan came over and put his arms round her. "It's okay."

"It's not okay,"she sobbed as the tears finally spilled out. "We're having a baby, this should be a happy time. Instead it's just another thing this lying game has ruined for us."

Ethan made gentle comforting noises. "We'll sort something out."

* * *

It had taken a few looks at Google Maps to work out where she was supposed to be, but Sutton had finally made it out to where the message had directed her. She stood in the dark, next to a road in the middle of nowhere, the Navada desert all around her. She looked at her watch irritably. If her mysterious contact didn't turn up in the next half hour, she'd head back to the motel, see if Mads or Lexi had turned up.

It was just as she was thinking that that she heard the voice behind her. "Hello, Emma."

Sutton turned round. A young man about the same age as her was standing there, the moonlight picking out his features. He had light brown hair cut short and a goatee, along with a perpetual sneer on his features. And he seemed to know who she was…or at least who she was pretending to be. "What do you want?"

The young man laughed. "You know you really should be more careful. I heard all about you being back in town. It didn't take much persuading to get Bailey to give me your number. And here you are, in front of me again at last."

Sutton sighed. "Is this some sort of come on? You've fancied me since grade school and think you've got your big chance?"

The young man's expression shifted slightly, hardening. "You think you can talk to me like that? After what you and your friends did to me, after what happened to my mum?"

And then it hit her, who he was. All the stories Emma and Ethan had told her about Emma's foster home in Vegas and about this person's visit to Scottsdale. "Travis."

Travis stopped at that. He looked at her closely, then he laughed. A noise entirely devoid of warmth. "You're not Emma, are you? You're the other one. Well, well. I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. Much less anything else."

It began to dawn on Sutton that she was talking to a highly dangerous individual. She made to leave. "Well, now we've got that cleared up…"

Travis backhanded her, the blow stinging. "Oh, I think we can do better than that." He grabbed her and thrust her to the ground, lying on top of her. Sutton struggled, trying to free herself from his grip, lashing out at him, but his weight was on her and she was pinned down. His hands felt around her legs and then up her skirt, pulling at her underwear and touching her, and she realised in a panic that he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it…

And then she heard the gunshot.

Travis gave a small gasp, then he slumped forward and was still. Sutton breathed rapidly, her body still hyperventilating. She scanned the area around her to see who had fired the shot, but she couldn't make out anything in the dark and no-one stepped forward. She just lay there, shivering in fear, Travis lying dead across her.


	12. Episode 6 Chapter 2

**Wow, another blizzard of reviews, thank you very much, everyone.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Mads was pacing the motel room, fretting. Lexi sat on the bed, looking at her with a quiet air of amusement. "You know, you doing that isn't going to help."

"I just feel like I should be doing something,"Mads replied, frustrated. "Sutton is goodness only knows where…" She stopped, as her pacing took her near the window and she saw something out of it. "There's a police car outside."

Lexi hurried to join her. Like Mads, she was relieved to see the figure being helped out of the car: At least the police weren't bringing news that she was in hospital or worse. "They've got Sutton with them."

Mads threw open the door. A female police officer was escorting Sutton over to them. "Are you sure you don't want someone to sit with you, Miss Becker? You're a victim of one crime and a witness to another…"

"My friends are here,"Sutton said simply. It was the most subdued that Mads had ever seen her.

"What's happened?"Mads asked the police officer.

The officer hesitated. "I think you should let Emma tell you herself. Just be there for her."

Mads closed the door, leaving the three of them alone. Lexi turned to Sutton. "What's gone on?"

Sutton crumpled, collapsing onto the bed. She lay there, silently sobbing. Unsure of what else to do, Mads put a comforting hand on her back and sat there until Sutton could talk to them.

* * *

Dan, Laurel and Jordan had all joined Ethan and Emma in the flat. The expectant parents sat together, holding hands and looking nervous, . "So what's with the summons?"asked Jordan.

Laurel locked eyes with Emma. "I already know, don't I?" Emma nodded.

Jordan was no more the wiser. "You going to share it with the rest of us?"

"I'm pregnant,"Emma replied.

Jordan grinned. "Congratulations!" He was met with a series of stares. "Or not?"

"Thanks, mate,"Ethan answered, grateful.

"They're going to think it's mine, aren't they?"Dan asked quietly.

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "No, look, Jordan's right, we should be congratulating you." He gave Ethan a smile. "My little brother's going to be a dad. Married before me and a father before me. You're going to give me a complex."

"Who knows?"Laurel commented brightly. "This might all be over before anyone needs to find out you're pregnant."

"I'm not sure how that's going to happen,"Emma sighed. "Sutton doesn't seem to have made much progress and there's not a lot we can do to help."

"Except find out who that phone call was from,"Jordan suggested. "A woman who hasn't spoken to anyone here since before the craziness started. Who can that be?"

* * *

The Chamberlin house was playing host to an intimate dinner party: Peter, Kristin, Char and Justin. Char was looking around with open curiosity. "You know, I can't remember the last time I came here. Have you redecorated?"

"New curtains,"Peter answered.

"Yeah, that's it. They're nice."

"Nice steak, Mr Chamberlin,"Justin noted appreciatively.

Peter smiled. "It's nice of you to say so but I just provided the venue. The food's down to Kristin."

"I was happy to help,"Kristin answered with a smile.

"And that's just one of the things I love about you." Peter gave her a quick kiss.

Which was the moment when they heard another voice from the direction of the door. "Well, it looks like I got here just in time." They all turned around to face the woman standing there. "I appreciate that you need to entertain, Peter, but perhaps you should have let me know in advance."

Four faces stared in astonishment. Char was the first to speak. "Mum?"

* * *

**End of Episode Six**


	13. Episode 7 Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the reviews! We seem to have slipped away from the weekend but I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long.**

* * *

**EPISODE SEVEN:** "The Price of Lies"

**CHAPTER ONE**

Phyllis seemed to notice her daughter was present for the first time. "Hello, Charlotte,"she said stiffly.

Char grinned. "Mum, it's great that you're here! This is Justin, my boyfriend." She took Justin's hand and made to lead him over to Phyllis.

Phyllis looked away dismissively. "The latest one, I suppose."

Char's face fell. "No, we're been together for ages!"

"We're serious about each other,"Justin added.

Phyllis still didn't seem impressed. "You'll learn. What concerns me more, Charlotte, is why you've let this go on." She nodded towards Peter and Kristin.

"Now, hang on,"Peter protested.

Phyllis ignored him, continuing to focus on her daughter. "You let your father take up with this woman while I'm away?"

"But, Mum, you haven't been here in years,"Char protested in a small voice.

"This is the sort of loyalty you show to me?"Phyllis continued, as though Char hadn't spoken. "You always were a disgrace as a daughter."

Char burst into tears and ran out. Justin went after her.

"Phyllis, you shouldn't have spoken to her like that,"Kristin protested.

Phyllis' gaze switched to her. "And you think I should take moral advice from you? An adulterer? Perhaps you should go home."

"Yes,"Peter agreed. "I'll go with you."

Phyllis looked affronted. "Peter, you will stay at home!"

"This hasn't been your home for a long time, Phyllis,"Peter answered, as he helped Kristin put her coat on and led her to the door. "But you're welcome to it for tonight."

* * *

Sutton had eventually sobbed out an account of what had happened to Mads and Lexi. She was a bit calmer now, sitting on the bed while Mads put an arm round her. "Do you want to get out of town?"Mads asked. "I mean, I know I was the one that said we should look into this…"

Sutton shook her head. "We've come this far. I mean, Travis, vile as he was, wasn't really anything to do with this. He was just a distraction."

"That's not all we have to worry about though,"Mads noted.

"Yeah,"Sutton sighed. "Whoever that gunman was."

"Whoever he was, sounds like he did you a favour,"Lexi pointed out.

"Yeah but…I've been thinking about it. He could have kicked Travis off me, clobbered him on the head…instead he shot him, killed him. I can't say I'm sorry but I can do without that kind of guardian angel."

Lexi nodded slowly. "So what do we do now?"

Sutton sighed. "Me? I'm going to get some sleep."

Lexi gave her a sad smile. "Don't have nightmares."

* * *

Char made it home before the tears came again. Justin put his arms around her and let her sob into him. "How could she talk to me like that?"Char asked tearfully. "I've always tried to be a good daughter, I've tried to make Mum proud of me. She didn't even care that I was there."

"I'm sure she did,"Justin attempted.

"No,"Char reiterated. "All she cared about was getting at Dad and Kristin. I just got in the way."

"Well, then…maybe when she's finished with that, she'll come and apologise."

"No, Mum's never done that." Char sighed. "Why's it never good enough?"

Justin looked her in the eye. "Sometimes you have to just be your own person and not worry about what everyone else thinks. And if it helps, I'm proud of you."

Char smiled, and then she kissed him, softly at first but deepening. The kiss broke and she looked at him nervously. "Can we go upstairs now?"

Justin took her hand and led her up to bed.

* * *

Next morning, Emma was sat in front of her computer in the bedroom. The screen displayed an image of Sutton in the motel room. They'd exchanged news, with Emma's being far more welcome than Sutton's. Emma had listened with a sick feeling in her stomach to the description of Sutton's meeting with her one-time foster brother. When it had finished, she let out a deep breath. "Sutton, I'm so sorry."

Sutton shook her head. "Not your fault. I think I finally figured out how bad it was for you all those years, being stuck in homes with people like that."

"He was…exceptionally bad."

"Did he ever…you..?"

"No,"Emma answered. "I mean, he came close a few times but nothing like that. I guess he must have grown to really hate me. And seeing you…"

Sutton managed a smile. "Yeah, who'd have thought that pretending to be you would make me seem so unpopular? Talking of which, aren't you the dark horse?"

Emma smiled herself. Despite all the craziness and difficulties, talking to Sutton made her feel like an ordinary expectant mother. "You'd better make sure you get back here quickly. This baby needs to know Auntie Sutton."

"Of course, what kid wouldn't? I'm happy for you, Emma, really I am. You and Ethan…well, I worked out a long time ago this is what you were meant to do."

Emma became serious again. "Do you want me to tell Dan about what happened to you?"

Sutton's mood reflected Emma's. "You know, last night, what I wanted most was for Dan to hug me and tell me everything would be okay. Yeah, tell him. But don't let him do anything stupid."

* * *

"I'm going out there,"Dan declared once he, Ethan, Laurel and Jordan had heard Emma's report.

He made for the door, as if he intended to head straight for Vegas there and then, but Ethan stepped in front of him. "Dan, think about it."

Dan's expression suggested he wasn't in the mood for an argument. "Get out of my way, Ethan."

"Everyone thinks that Sutton's Emma. If you go haring out to see her, you're going to give the game away."

"You think I care about that? About this stupid lying game of yours? Sutton was nearly raped! She could have been killed, someone was firing a gun out there, that bullet could have hit her! I lost Theresa, I'm not going to lose her too…"

"It's because of what happened to Sutton that we have to keep our heads,"Emma argued. "She thinks all this is important, she's risking her life out there, she doesn't need us blowing her cover."

"I'm not going to just leave her out there without any protection…"

"Then we'll go,"Jordan replied, drawing everyone's attention. "Laurel and me. I mean, the two of us going to see Emma wouldn't be suspicious, would it?"

Everyone looked at Dan, who reluctantly nodded in agreement. Emma looked at her sister. "Laurel, you okay with this?"

Laurel sighed. "Yeah, sure, what's a bit of danger?"

"Then we'd better get you a flight."


	14. Episode 7 Chapter 2

**Thank you all the reviews! I seem to have worried a few people with my last comment. So, two promises. Firstly, I will always post the second half of an episode the day after the first half, or as near as makes no difference: I won't post the first half without the second half being ready. Secondly, my aim is to have no more than a week between episodes. I've stretched this to posting the first half of one episode a week after the second half of the previous one, hence the slipping of days, but I'm trying not to go beyond that. Trust me, I'm not one to abandon stories. Hopefully you're all reassured!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Sutton Mercer,"called out the receptionist.

Ethan gave Emma a reassuring look. He wanted to hold her hand, but as far as anyone else in the room was concerned he was merely her brother-in-law. Accompanying her to a doctor's appointment wouldn't raise too many eyebrows, so long as they weren't _too_ affectionate towards each other.

Emma raised her hand and the receptionist showed them through into the office. Emma had made the acquaintance of Doctor Lythgoe, a serious but fair-minded middle-aged woman, during her time in town. She and Ethan took seats opposite her.

"So, Miss Mercer, what can I do for you?"Lythgoe asked.

Emma looked at Ethan for support for a moment before speaking. "Can you guarantee this is patient confidentiality?"

"Of course."

"I'm not Sutton Mercer. I'm Emma Whitehorse. Ethan's my husband."

Lythgoe looked more than a little annoyed. "Can I ask why you lied?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain,"Ethan admitted. "Basically, Emma's pretending to be Sutton and Sutton's pretending to be Emma."

"I seem to remember hearing something like that before. Okay, suppose I don't ask you too many questions at the moment. What can I do for you?"

"I'm pregnant,"Emma explained. "And I need to make sure everything's all right with the baby."

Lythgoe nodded and reached for the phone. "Yes, of course. I'll just make you an appointment at the hospital…"

Ethan stopped her. "No hospital. We can't have this on record."

Lythgoe looked annoyed again. She indicated an ultrasound machine nearby. "I can give you an examination myself but it won't be as thorough as you'd get at the hospital."

"I'll take it,"Emma answered.

"All right. Get on the examination table."

* * *

Kristin's smile when Emma told her the news was a joy to see. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but there was so much to sort out, and Sutton, Laurel and Dan to tell. I was hoping I'd get a picture of the scan but Doctor Lythgoe said there was no way to get one printed without it going on the record."

"But the scan went okay?"Kristin asked.

"Yeah, everything's where it should be."

Kristin gave her a hug. "I'm pleased for you, Emma. You'll be a fantastic mum."

"And you'll be a fantastic grandma." Emma hesitated. "I mean, if you don't mind…"

Kristin gave her a serious look. "Emma, I might not have given birth to you or raised you but I would be privileged to be the grandma to your baby."

Whatever reply Emma could have given was halted by the appearance of Phyllis in the doorway. "Is Peter here?"she asked, walking into the house without preamble.

"No, he's at work,"Kristin answered. She nodded towards Emma. "You, ah, remember Sutton?"

It occurred to Emma that the last time she'd met Phyllis she'd been posing as Sutton too: Years out and proud and she still hadn't met her as herself. "Hello again, Mrs Chamberlin. Or should I call you Aunt Phyllis now?"

"Mrs Chamberlin will do fine. There's no need to pretend we're family just because you were one of my sister's mistakes, especially since you seem to have accepted Kristin as your mother. Much like Char has."

Emma sighed. "You didn't say that to her, did you?"

"What if I did? Char is my daughter, just as Peter is my husband. I'd trouble you both to remember that."

* * *

"I just can't believe that woman,"Emma complained, once she was at home with Ethan. "I can see she comes from the same gene pool as Rebecca."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "She's really that bad?"

Emma sighed. "No, perhaps not. But she's not going to make things easy for Kristin, or Char."

"Do you think she was behind the phone call?"

"Maybe, if she was really out of the loop. I guess I should ask her but we're not really in the right place for cosy family chats."

"So, nothing we can do at the moment?"

Emma had a sudden mischievous look on her face. "Well…there is one thing."

Ethan looked at her curiously. "What?"

"How long do you think we've got until Dan gets home?" Emma saw that Ethan was getting the point. "After all, give it a few weeks and I'll be too big for you to fancy me."

"You'll never be too big for that,"Ethan assured her. "But I do fancy you quite a lot right now." He kissed her and they slowly lay down on the couch.

* * *

Jordan and Laurel came through the arrival gate at the airport in Vegas, looking about them. "Still not too late to back out,"Jordan commented. "I'm sure there's an outgoing flight back to Arizona leaving soon."

Laurel shook her head. "No, we've come this far. Besides, it'll be good to see Sutton again."

They noticed a smiling, dark-skinned woman waving to attract their attention. She came running over. "Laurel and Jordan, right? I'm Lexi."

"Er, yeah,"Laurel confirmed. "How did you know?"

Lexi held up her phone. The screen displayed a picture of Emma, Sutton and Laurel. "Sutton gave me your photo. Come on, I'll show you back to the motel."

"Where are Sutton and Mads?"Jordan asked as they picked up their bags and followed her.

"Well, they did want to come but they've got something else to deal with."

* * *

Mads was waiting awkwardly in the bar as Troy approached. "Hey, I got your message." He kissed her on the cheek. "So, what, you just wanted to hang out?"

"Not this time." Mads nodded to her right.

Sutton, who had been out of sight in one of the booths, walked over to them. "Hello, Troy."

Troy was thrown by her sudden appearance. "Emma! What are you doing here?"

Sutton sat down next to Mads. "Someone tried to rape me and someone else killed him."

"Okay, that's quite an ice breaker."

"And at the moment I'm most worried about the person who killed him. Because that was a pretty isolated spot for someone to just happen to be walking by. So I'm wondering who would have followed me out there. Doctor Hughes? You?"

"Hey, I was with Mads last night,"Troy protested.

Sutton looked at Mads. "We were together earlier that evening,"Mads confirmed. "But I'd left by then."

"And I didn't go out after you left,"Troy insisted. "Look, maybe it's not about you. Maybe this…"

"Travis,"Sutton supplied.

"Maybe this Travis had enemies. Maybe it was him they were following."

"Maybe,"Sutton conceded.

"Or maybe it's something to do with Alec."

Sutton was thrown by that one. "Alec?"

"Yeah, it is him that you're investigating, right?"

Mads looked confused. "But Alec's…"

Sutton stopped her, looking Troy in the eye. "Whatever's going on, we've been waiting too long. We need to find out if Eduardo's at that clinic and the only way is to go in there and do a thorough search. So. Are you going to help us or not?"

* * *

**End of Episode Seven**


	15. Episode 8 Chapter 1

**Thank you for the reviews! So, the good news is that I've got far enough ahead with the writing to post at weekends again. The bad news is that my computer's on the verge of breaking down: Everything's backed up but if I disappear for a few days it's because I can't get to a computer.**

* * *

**EPISODE EIGHT:** "The Rich Tapestry of Life"

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ethan helped Emma over to the couch. It had been a few weeks since they'd found out she was pregnant and even in that time she'd grown noticeably. She had been going out as little as possible and wearing baggy clothes whenever she did so as to avoid people noticing. "Do you want to go and see the doctor again?"he asked her.

Emma shook her head. "No, it's not like there's a cure for being pregnant. I just have to accept I'm going to be a bit stiff for the next three months."

Ethan looked at her sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do."

Emma raised a leg. "Foot rub?"

Ethan smiled, sat down on the edge of a coffee table and took her shoe off. "You heard anything from Sutton or Laurel?"he asked as he began massaging her.

"Okay, you're trying to relax me. It's best not to ask about things that make me tense."

"Sorry."

Emma gave a rueful smile. "It's fine. I'm worried about all of them as well but it's got to the point where the only thing we can do for them is keep up the pretense. And the way I'm feeling at the moment, that might be a bit hard."

"At least you missed out on the morning sickness."

"Small mercies, huh?"

Ethan kissed her on the top of the head. "You're doing fine."

* * *

"What are we doing here?"Laurel complained. She was pacing back and forth while Jordan sat watching her. The two of them had managed to get the double room next door to Sutton and Mads' at the motel.

"You know why,"Jordan reminded her.

"Yeah but when we came here we thought Sutton was in danger or on the verge of a breakthrough or something. We've been here three weeks and nothing."

"We've been trying to find out more about that clinic."

"We haven't got very far though."

Jordan shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to entertain ourselves in the meantime."

Laurel looked at him, as though reading his thoughts, and smiled. She went over, sat astride his lap and kissed him. "That does seem like a good use of time."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Laurel sighed and went over to open it. Mads was standing there. "Sutton wants you in our room,"she explained. "She's got what she calls a plan of action."

* * *

Phyllis was alone in the Chamberlin house, a state of affairs she had become all too used to lately. She leant against the bar, drinking from a glass of brandy. When she heard someone at the door, she looked up, hopeful, but her expression darkened again when she saw it was Kristin.

"Can I come in?"Kristin asked.

"I don't think you've felt the need to ask for permission up to now,"Phyllis retorted.

Kristin took that as permission and ventured into the house. "I think we need to talk."

"And why do you think that?"

"I want to help you, Phyllis. You know things aren't right. Peter's practically moved into my place because you refuse to leave here…"

"And you're fed up with him?"

Kristin just about managed to retain her composure. "No, Phyllis, I'm not. But I care about him, and Char. She's Peter's daughter and the twins' cousin, that makes her family. And she could really do with a mother."

Phyllis looked at her in silence for a moment. "Do you want a drink?"

Kristin glanced at the glass in Phyllis' hand. "No thank you."

Phyllis' expression grew even more icy. "I do have coffee."

"Well, then, yes, thank you."

Phyllis went through into the kitchen. There was fresh coffee in the blender and she used it to fill a cup. Then she poured a large amount of brandy into the cup as well and took it to Kristin.


	16. Episode 8 Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review! Computer's just about holding together for the moment...**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"I'm glad we've had thith talk, Phyllis,"Kristin remarked. She leaned forward in her chair to put her empty mug on the table but missed. It landed on the floor, the drop fortunately not high enough to break it. "Thorry."

Phyllis smiled. Kristin's speech was slurred and her co-ordination off. She obviously wasn't used to drinking that much. "That's quite all right, Kristin. I'm glad you came round as well. It's given me a chance to see the real you."

Kristin looked up, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Peter will know soon enough."

Kristin seemed about to say something but then her brain function gave up and she passed out into a deep sleep.

It was at that moment that Peter entered. "Phyllis, what's going on? I got a call from you about Kristin…" He paused, seeing Kristin passed out.

"Your girlfriend's drunk, Peter,"Phyllis remarked. "I'm sure you recognise the signs. I guess you didn't get that much of an upgrade after all."

* * *

Sutton had laid out a map on the bed in the motel room. Laurel, Mads, Jordan and Lexi were all sat around where they could see it. "This is the map Troy got us of Dowinger,"Sutton explained.

"Are you sure we can trust Troy?"Mads asked.

"On this I think we can, yes. The map looks right."

"So what have we got?"Lexi asked.

Sutton gestured to areas on the map. "Wards. Private rooms. Offices."

"And if Eduardo's there, where would he be?"Jordan asked.

Sutton shrugged. "Any of them. That's why I'm going to have to search all of it."

"And how are you going to do that?"Lexi asked.

"I'm going to break in."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "Respect."

"I'm not so sure about this,"Laurel argued. "Are you sure there isn't another way?"

"We ask someone and they lie to us,"Sutton replied. "We try to do this officially and they've got time to cover it up. We need to get in and out without anyone knowing."

"Are we going to involve Troy in this?"Mads asked.

Sutton shook her head. "I don't trust him that much."

"So what are we going to do?"

"You and Lexi are going to stay here. Laurel, Jordan, you haven't been around as long, they might not know about you. I'm going to need you to create a diversion."

"What sort of diversion?"Laurel asked.

"I don't know, be creative. You're my sister, lying games should be second nature to you."

Jordan shot Laurel a helpful look. "If you want to do the dance of the seven veils to get their attention, I'm sure I can find you a costume."

* * *

Emma stared at the sight of Kristin sat on the sofa, looking extremely the worse for wear. "Mrs Chamberlin did this to you?" The two of them were at the Mercer house, along with Peter, Ethan, Char and Justin.

"Mum wouldn't do that!"Char protested. She looked at the faces around her, as if seeking reassurance. "Would she?"

"You'd know better than us,"Ethan suggested diplomatically.

Char thought for a few moments, looking pained. "Kristin, I'm so sorry."

Kristin patted her hand gently. "It's all right, Char."

"But why would she do that?"Peter asked.

"I think she wanted you to see me the way she used to be. She thought that you left her because she was like that so…maybe you'd leave me."

"This has gone on long enough,"Emma decided. "We need to talk to her. All of us."

"Like an intervention?"Char asked uncertainly.

"I guess so, yeah."

"I'm not sure I could do that."

"No-one's going to force you,"Justin told her gently.

"But we need to do something,"Ethan argued.

Char looked at Peter. "Dad, what do you think?"

"I think…Sutton might have a point."

Char bit her lip. "Let me think about it."

* * *

Jordan and Laurel slowly drove up to the gates of the clinic. "You know your part?"Jordan asked.

Laurel nodded. "Just let me get in character."

There were two security guards on duty at the gate. Seeing the car approaching, one of them stepped forward and gestured for them to stop, before coming to the car window. "Can we help you?"

Laurel gave him her most winning and vacant smile. "Have you seen my little dog?"

The guard blinked. "What?"

"He's a pedigree, you know. Dear little thing. I call him Bruno."

"She really loves that dog,"Jordan interjected in a long-suffering tone of voice.

"I let him out for a run and he just ran away!"

"This is the Dowinger Psychiatric Clinic,"the guard said carefully.

"Psychiatric?" Laurel affected an air of horror. "Oh no, don't tell me one of your axe murderers has escaped and got their hands on poor little Bruno!"

The guard was beginning to look out of his depth. "No axe murderers here, miss."

"Are you sure? Could you just go and check?"

* * *

Sutton had observed a bit of the exchange, marvelling at Laurel's skills for improvisation, as she sneaked over the fence, heading for the door she'd used before. She had the map in her hand and as soon as she was inside she headed down the corridor, making for the private rooms.

Sutton peered through the glass window set into each door, seeing a variety of people of all ages and genders wearing the clothes of patients. She was halfway down the second corridor when she found the room she wanted. She took out a keycard, purloined from an office on her way down, and opened the door. "Eduardo!"

It was Eduardo, there was no doubt about that. But she wasn't sure if he knew it. He didn't even react to her call, just staring into space.

Sutton moved closer. She noticed that Eduardo was strapped into a chair by restraints around his arms and legs. An intravenous drip seemed to be giving him constant doses of some sort of drug. And his expression was completely vacant.

Sutton just stood staring at him, unsure of what to do.

* * *

**End of Episode Eight**


	17. Episode 9 Chapter 1

**So, the good news is I'm round my parents' house using the back-ups to upload this. I'm assured my computer will be fixed by Monday, but I haven't had any chance to work on the last episode yet, hopefully it'll be ready for next weekend.**

* * *

**EPISODE NINE:** Breaking Out

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sutton wasn't sure how long she spent standing there, whether it was seconds or minutes. She only came to when the door opened behind her and a group of orderlies came in. "You shouldn't be in here,"one of them declared, as they grabbed her and dragged her out into the corridor.

Sutton shook herself free. "What have you done to him?"

The orderly stared at her for a moment, before turning to his fellows. "Take her to Doctor Hughes."

* * *

The situation Sutton found herself in, sat on the other side of the desk to an angry-looking Hughes, was familiar. At least they hadn't tried to section her or arrest her this time. She suspected the fact she had friends with her had dissuaded them.

"Miss Becker, you persist in causing me a great deal of trouble,"Hughes noted caustically.

"I told you I was looking for Eduardo Diaz,"Sutton reminded her. "And guess what? I found him."

Hughes hesitated. "There is such a thing as patient confidentiality. You are not Mr Diaz's next of kin."

"And if they do ring up, no doubt you'll say I'm lying and he was never here."

"I was instructed to keep Mr Diaz's presence here a secret. He was delusional, dangerous."

"He was in a car accident!"

"Yes…it caused brain damage. That's why he was brought here and why he needed to be sedated."

Sutton had a feeling that she shouldn't believe a word Hughes was telling her but maybe there was an opportunity to get some real answers here. "This is a private clinic and Eduardo's family don't know he's here. So who's paying for his treatment?"

Hughes looked at her with the air of someone who expected their answer to close the matter. "Alec Rybak."

The answer did shock Sutton, but not in the way Hughes was expecting. She almost contradicted her there and then but decided to keep that card to herself for the moment. "You're in regular contact with him?"

"Mr Rybak set up a trust fund, the Amaunet Foundation, to pay for his treatment. We receive regular moneys from them. I haven't actually spoken to Mr Rybak since Mr Diaz first came here."

Something clicked into place in Sutton's mind. "Did you try and contact him a month or so ago?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, that's all."

Hughes got to her feet. "I'm going to let you go now, Miss Becker, with a warning not to come here again. You won't be treated so leniently a second time."

* * *

It was later that day that Sutton was back in her motel room with Mads, Laurel, Jordan and Lexi…and, in spirit at least, Emma, whose face stared out at the gathering from a computer monitor. "Eduardo was really…drugged up to his eyeballs?"Mads asked, screwing her face up in disgust.

"From what Sutton said, it doesn't sound like it's anything permanent,"Emma offered. "He should be okay if we can get him off that stuff."

"Doctor Hughes really thinks that Alec's behind everything?"Jordan asked.

Sutton nodded. "Yeah, she's not that good an actress. If she was just pretending, I'd know."

"We are certain he's not?"Lexi asked. "I mean, we are sure Alec's dead?"

"He's definitely dead,"Sutton confirmed. "He may have sent Eduardo here three years ago but someone else is pulling the strings now. Whoever's taken over running this Amaunet Foundation."

Mads stared at her. "Did you say Amaunet Foundation?"

"Yeah, why?"

Mads swallowed hard. "I think I know who's been paying Doctor Hughes to keep Eduardo here."

"Who?"Jordan asked.

"Me."

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that. You're saying _you're_ the villain of the piece?"

Mads shook her head. "When Dad died, his solicitor went through all his finances. It included something called the Amaunet Foundation. I was told it was a charitable fund, I didn't really think that much about it, I had other things on my mind at the time. An accountant runs it, every now and then they send me some cheques to sign. Including one for the Amaunet Foundation."

Jordan sighed. "Alec buried Eduardo so deep in the paperwork, even him being dead didn't bring it to light."

"But this is great, right?"Laurel asked. "It's all a misunderstanding. Mads can get in touch with Dowinger and tell them they don't have to keep Eduardo there anymore, or Alicia can go in and claim him…"

"Don't forget Doctor Hughes,"Emma pointed out. "She's been keeping Eduardo there under false pretenses all these years. If that comes out, being struck off is the least that'll happen to her."

"She's not going to go down without a fight,"Lexi agreed. "She'll ship Eduard off somewhere and we'll have no evidence."

"So we go back to the old plan,"Sutton decided. "I go in and get Eduardo."

"Just you?"Jordan asked.

"The more people there are, the more chance of being caught. I know the layout and I've still got the key card."

"No!"Laurel protested. "One of us should come with you."

"And get me caught?"Sutton asked. "No chance. This is one the queen of the lying game has to handle on her own."

"But...this is kind of my fault,"Mads pointed out.

"I'm not going to hold it against you."

"Dan will go mad if he finds out about this,"Emma observed.

"Then we'd better make sure no-one tells him."


	18. Episode 9 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Emma, Ethan, Char, Justin, Kristin and Peter were all grouped in the living room at the Mercer house. Emma looked at each of the group in turn, her gaze finally settling on her cousin. "Char, are you sure you're up to this?"

Justin put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Ethan did his best to hide his irritation; Justin's advice was well-meaning but not particularly helpful. Instead, he addressed Char. "But we do all need to be together on this."

Char nodded. "I'm in."

Peter heard a car draw up outside. "And she's here."

Phyllis entered the house and stopped as she saw the group arrayed in front of her. "What is this, Peter? I thought you called me here to talk."

"That's what we want to do,"Kristin told her.

"There's a lot to talk about,"Peter added.

Phyllis bristled with fury. "Is this some sort of intervention?" She looked at each of them in turn. "Char?"

Char hesitated. "Mum, you've not been very nice to people since you've been back. We're just trying to work out a way for us all to work together."

Phyllis shook her head. "I'm not listening to this." She made to go but Emma dashed round in front of her.

"Mrs Chamberlin, wait."

"If you think I'm going to listen to you, Sutton, then you should know you're the last person here whose opinion matters to me."

Emma cursed the fact she was having to play a role; she had a feeling that Sutton's history with Phyllis wouldn't exactly help. But she had to do her best. "Aunt Phyllis,"she said determinedly. "I know you're hurting, more than you're willing to admit. But you can't keep on using that hurt to hurt other people. Look at how that ended for Rebecca. Or…or me, for that matter."

"Get out of my way,"Phyllis snapped. She pushed Emma roughly aside. Emma stumbled and toppled down the steps. She lay on the floor, moaning and clutching her stomach in pain.

"What have you done?"Ethan asked angrily, rushing to his wife's side.

Phyllis was staring, aghast. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"Well you did,"Peter snapped. He looked at Ethan. "How's Sutton?"

"She's not Sutton,"Ethan said bitterly. "She's Emma. And I think she's in labour."

* * *

Laurel had insisted on accompanying Sutton to Dowinger. The two of them were crouched in the bushes nearby. "Let me come with you,"Laurel begged.

"I'd rather have Char,"Sutton retorted. She saw Laurel's hurt face and sighed. "Look, you're not that good at the cloak and dagger stuff, okay? Let me do this my way."

"I could distract the guards again?"Laurel suggested.

"Another lost dog? Then they really will be suspicious. Get back to the motel. I'll meet you there with Eduardo."

Laurel hesitated and then nodded. "Good luck." She slipped away, while Sutton headed towards the clinic.

* * *

Two emergency technicians were wheeling Emma into the hospital, Ethan, Kristin and Char trailing in their wake. "Emma Whitehorse, 20,"one of the technicians explained. "26 weeks pregnant, in premature labour after a fall."

"Take her straight through to the emergency room,"one of the doctors instructed. "And page an obstetrician."

Ethan made to follow them but a nurse stopped him. "You can't go through there."

"But that's my wife, my baby."

"We'll let you know when you can be with them."

Kristin put an arm round Ethan and led him away. "She's going to be all right, isn't she?"he asked desperately. "They've both got to be all right."

* * *

Sutton was counting on the fact that she now knew where she was going. That meant she should be able to reach Eduardo and bring him round before any orderlies found her. She unlocked the door with her key card and ran to Eduardo's side, undoing his straps and disconnecting his drip. A part of her had hoped that he would be back to normal straightaway. Unfortunately, he showed no change.

She pulled at his arm. "Come on, Eduardo, get up. I need to get you out of here." She heard movement behind her and looked round to find Troy had entered the room. "Troy, I need your help. I need to get this man out of here."

"Of course you do, Sutton."

It was a moment before Sutton realised that he'd used her real name. And before she could do anything about it, he'd grabbed her and injected the contents of the hyperdermic he was holding into her neck. And then everything went black.

* * *

**End of Episode Nine**


	19. Episode 10 Chapter 1

**Well, it's not exactly fixed but my computer held together long enough for me to finish this. And hopefully post it.**

* * *

**EPISODE TEN: **Beginnings and Ends

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ethan stared through the glass window into the hospital's Special Care Nursery. One of the incubators bore the tag "Baby Whitehorse". He looked at the baby inside. His son. His and Emma's. So tiny.

Dan came to stand by his side. "How is he?"

"Hanging in there. They say he's a fighter."

"Well, he would be." Dan smiled for a moment, then his demeanour became serious. "How's Emma?"

"Killing herself that she can't be with him. But she's still weak from the emergency C-section."

Dan nodded slowly. "I'm going to Vegas." Ethan looked at him in surprise. "I don't want to leave you like this but the doctors are looking after the baby, and you and Emma have got Kristin and Char here…I need to be with Sutton. Let's face it, if there was someone watching us here they'd know the truth now."

"What if there isn't? What if the people there still think she's Emma?"

"Well, that's a risk we've got to take."

* * *

Sutton slowly came to and found herself strapped to a chair similar to the one she had seen Eduardo in. She realised she had been moved to another room. She looked round and saw Troy fitting up a drip, preparing to feed her with medication. "What are you doing?"she asked.

"Keeping you safe and secure,"he answered. "Until Alec decides what to do with you."

Sutton looked at him in confusion. "Alec?"

"You think Doctor Hughes is the only one he gives instructions to?"

Sutton tried to process this. "You know who I am. How long have you known?"

"Ever since you were here the first time. Alec had worked it out, that you'd left your twin sister in your place while you went snooping. He had Doctor Hughes hand you over to the police, then he bailed you out. He was going to meet you outside the jail and convince you to drop it, but your friend Lexi got in the way. So he got me to tell you about Annie going missing. He knew you thought she was your mother, that you'd guess she'd go to Scottsdale looking for you and follow her back there."

"Where he got Derek to try and kidnap me,"Sutton finished.

Troy nodded. "Trying to explain everything again."

"Except Rebecca got there first and it was too late. But, Troy, you need to understand…"

"Troy?" Both of them turned at the voice to see Hughes had ended. "What's going on here? Why is Miss Becker here?"

"She's Sutton Mercer,"Troy corrected. "And she's seen Eduardo. I'll just keep her sedated a bit, then ask Alec what he wants done with her."

"Listen to me, both of you,"Sutton cut in. "Alec is dead. He's been dead for three years."

Both of them stared at her in shock. "That's not possible,"Hughes protested.

"When was the last time either of you spoke to him? The money you've been getting was from his daughter Mads, she didn't know what she was signing. But now she does and it's going to stop. So if you do anything to me, you're just going to make things worse for yourself."

Hughes sniffed. "What's so bad for us? We've just been following the instructions we were given. And you're simply being kept here as an intruder. If you're telling the truth, then we'll be quite happy to take any new instructions Miss Rybak gives us."

"You really think that'll work?"Troy asked. "They'll crucify us if they find out we've been keeping Eduardo drugged."

"Be quiet,"Hughes snapped. "Just keep Miss Mercer here until I've checked her story."

Sutton began to relax…until she saw the explosion of blood from Hughes' chest and the shocked look on her face. Sutton's gaze whipped round to Troy and she saw the gun in his hand, the gun with a silencer which he had just killed Doctor Hughes with. "I've got a better idea,"he noted.

* * *

Laurel glanced across from the passenger seat to where Jordan was driving. "Go faster."

"Girl, you're gonna get us pulled over,"Lexi protested from where she and Mads were sitting in the back.

"And Sutton probably isn't going to thank us,"Jordan added. "If we go in and ruin her plan, she's going to kill us."

"I'll risk that,"Laurel retorted. "Something's wrong, I know it is."

* * *

Sutton struggled against her bonds as Troy, wearing a pair of surgical gloves, carefully wiped the gun of fingerprints. "It was you, wasn't it?"she realised. "You killed Travis."

"I went to the motel after I'd left Mads,"Troy confirmed. "Saw you leaving and followed you. Figured Alec would want me to protect you. But now, I need to protect myself." He forced the gun into Sutton's hand, overcoming her struggles, placing her finger on the trigger and pulling it, the bullet slamming into the floor harmlessly. "You must have been really messed up to kill Doctor Hughes like that. You were so convinced Eduardo was here, you came in like a crazy person and shot her. I had no choice but to restrain and sedate you."

"They won't believe you!"Sutton protested.

"They will. When they get here and find no Eduardo. I know doctors who'd take him and hide him, just as I know doctors who'll arrange to have you sectioned. You won't be able to tell anyone anything." He went over to the drip and pushed through the sedative. Sutton tried to fight against the drug coursing through her system but slowly her senses became numb and she stopped struggling.

Troy smiled and turned away…and Jordan punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Laurel, Mads and Lexi entered the room behind him. Laurel ran to her sister's side, trying to rouse her. "Sutton, can you hear me?" There was no response, Sutton just staring at her drowsily. Laurel turned to the others, taking charge. "We need to find Eduardo…and we need to get the police."


	20. Episode 10 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Next time Sutton opened her eyes, she was in a regular hospital with Dan by her side. He took her hand and smiled at her. "Hey there."

Sutton looked at him in surprise. "How did you get here?"

"I was on my way already. I got the full story when I landed. Troy's been arrested. Eduardo's getting the drugs flushed out of his system. He'll probably be okay physically but it'll take a bit of adjustment."

Sutton took all this in. "Why were you on your way here? Has something happened?"

Dan nodded. "Emma's had a little boy."

Sutton smiled in delight. "No way! Good for Em. How is he?"

"Getting stronger all the time."

"I guess Emma and Ethan will be glad to have their place back with him to look after."

"Yeah." There was an uncertain tone to Dan's reply.

Sutton picked up on it. "Something wrong?"

Dan hesitated. "You can say no but…I've spent the last couple of months pretending that I'm living with you and…I kind of like the idea of actually living with you. Do you want us to, maybe, get a place of our own?"

Sutton grinned. "I think I would really like that." She hugged and kissed him, before stealing a glance at the door, a mischievous look on her face. "How long until someone comes to check on me?"

"I don't know, twenty minutes maybe?"

Sutton smiled and pulled back the bedsheets. "Get in."

* * *

A few rooms along, Eduardo was also regaining consciousness. He slowly focused on the face of the person sitting next to him. "Mads?"

She nodded. "How are you feeling? What do you remember?"

"I remember…I remember being in hospital in Phoenix. Your dad was there. And then…then it's all so hazy. I remember people and a room but…"

"We've called your mum, she's on her way."

"Where am I?"

"Vegas." Mads shook her head, close to tears. "God, this is all my fault…You've been held prisoner in a clinic for three years. But you're going to be okay now, I promise."

"Three years?" Eduardo slowly took it in. "I guess that explains why you're all grown up." He stroked her cheek and then gently kissed her. "So. What have I missed?"

* * *

Emma was still dressed in her hospital gown as Ethan helped her towards the nursery, her body still a bit sore from the caesarean. Kristin and Char walked behind them. "Hey, little fella,"Ethan addressed their son,"I've got a treat for you. Mummy's come to visit."

"He's so tiny,"Emma breathed.

"Well, Laurel wasn't much bigger,"Kristin observed. "I think he looks just wonderful."

Emma gave her a smile. "Look at you, the doting grandmother."

"Were you expecting any different?"

Char's gaze drifted over to the window and she saw Phyllis outside. "I'll be back in a moment,"she told the others, who hadn't noticed anything, before slipping out. "Mum, what are you doing here?"she demanded.

"I…I had to make sure they were all right,"Phyllis replied awkwardly. "Char, please don't hate me."

"Hate you? Mum, you nearly killed my nephew!"

"Yes…yes, I know. I just thought…coming back here…it would be the same as all the other times. But it's not, is it?"

Char shook her head.

"Tell your father I'm moving out of the house. I'll find somewhere else. And…tell my niece that I'm sorry."

* * *

Sutton, Dan, Laurel and Jordan walked through the airport towards the departure gate, tickets in hand. Sutton looked at Lexi, who had accompanied them. "So…I guess this is goodbye then."

Lexi gave a knowing look. "What makes you think that?"

It was Laurel who worked out what she was saying. "You're coming with us?"

Lexi held up a ticket. "I'm not saying I'm going to join your Scottsdale crowd full-time but it'll be nice to catch up with Emma and meet her munchkin."

"Maybe you can have my room,"Sutton suggested. "Once Dan and I have got our own place. You'll have to run it past Mads and Char though."

"Where is Mads?"Dan asked.

Jordan shrugged. "She knew what time the flight was. Maybe she got held up."

"There she is,"Laurel noted, pointing.

The group saw Mads appear with Eduardo. She said a few words to him, then he stayed at a distance while she approached the group. "Mads, what's going on?"asked Sutton.

Mads took a deep breath. "I'm not going with you."

"What?"Laurel asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because…because I love you guys but it doesn't really feel like home, hasn't done for a long time, since Dad and Thayer. I'm lonely there. So lonely that I ended up sleeping with Troy, which has to be high on my list of biggest mistakes."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one,"Lexi commented.

"Eduardo lost three years of his life because of me. I can do something here, help him rebuild it."

"Do you love him?"Sutton asked.

Mads shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. It's not really about that. It's about this being the place I need to be right now."

Sutton hugged her. "Stay in touch, okay?"

* * *

It was a few hours later that they all touched down back in Phoenix. By the time they'd completed the drive to the hospital, Emma was sat up in bed cradling her son, Ethan by her side. Kristin, Peter, Char and Justin were grouped around. "Oh wow,"Laurel commented eloquently.

Lexi gave Emma a light punch on the arm. "You did good, girl." She glanced at Emma's husband. "And you must be the Ethan I've been hearing about. You'd better do right by my home girl, understand?"

Ethan smiled. "I will."

"Have you thought of names?"Sutton asked.

Emma glanced at Ethan before answering,"We were thinking of Edward, after Dad." She looked at Kristin. "If you don't mind…"

Kristin smiled. "Why should I mind? You're the mother now. It's up to you. And I think it's a nice idea."

"Yeah, me too,"Sutton agreed. Laurel nodded.

"Where's Mads?"Char asked.

"She, er, stayed behind,"Jordan replied. "It's what she needed to do."

Char's face fell. "Really?"

Justin put his arms around her waist. "Maybe she thinks it's her chance to be happy. Like the rest of us."

Emma looked around the group and smiled. "Yeah. I guess we all are."

* * *

**End of The Lying Game Season Five**


End file.
